


The Count Armand

by AmiinkWorks



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dracula Influence/References, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiinkWorks/pseuds/AmiinkWorks
Summary: A romance written in the the fabric of time, but yet, how did it begin again? Gather around and Mr. Johnathan shall recount the series of events that led to the beginning.
Kudos: 1





	The Count Armand

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading along! Part 2 will be up soon! I love theories and comments so feel free to leave them below! -Your Writer, Ami

_ London Early 1900s  _

  
  


“Come on, Mary! Hurry up! I wish to hear Mr. Jonathan's stories!!!” Urged Griffey as he raced down the cobblestone pathway. Skipping stones, the young boy giggled as he climbed onto the window sill. Sitting, he looked around at the older boys and girls sitting on the benches surrounding an old man. Griffey grinned widely to see the man hadn’t yet begun his tale. 

Many never took Mr. Jonathan's tales more than the imaginations and ravings of a mad old man. But the young lads and ladies found there was something magical hidden in his words. His tales would pull you in and leave you defenseless as you were transported to distant, foreign lands. 

“Please sir, tell us about The Count again. Us girls find it particularly entrancing~” A teenage girl smirked as she spoke. Her other friends whispered in agreeance behind her. After a few moments of collective chattering from around the room, the old man lifted the cap from his face. 

With a longing sigh, the old man continued rocking gently in his chair, reaching for an old cigar. The tobacco from it is as bitter smelling as the man himself. “Well I suppose it couldn’t hurt...It is a story I can remember as if it was yesterday...get comfortable Lads and Lasses, for our tale begins many years ago…” 

_ The Lemont Estate _

  
  


“Johnathan Gilbert! It is quite rude to keep a lady waiting! Hurry yourself and make haste, the carriage waiting! The manners of that boy I swear…” the lady of the house scoffed as she directed the servants to put his bags atop the carriage. 

“Don’t fret madam, it’ll cause unnecessary stress. The young master is always fashionably late but he should be done with his goodbyes soon.” The head butler chimed as he attempted to calm her nerves. 

With a loud laugh and cry, a young and well dressed man exited from the front of the estate. Cheerfully he bounded down the steps and towards his fuming mother. “Oh mother, please do take care while I am out on my travels. I will send back letters and treasures, I promise~! I’ll make you proud of the Lemont name, I swear it~!” he chuckled as he twirled her around. 

“Yes sweetheart, that would be grand if you were already where you were supposed to be AN HOUR AGO! Get moving! You’ll have to hurry if you wish to make your ship!” She said as she shooed him into the carriage. “And whatever you do, do not stop to fraternize with the village idiots!” 

With a deep sigh she watched as the carriage began quickly down the path and towards the ports located on the far side of the kingdom. Waving, she stood there til the carriage was no more than a brown dot on the horizon. She couldn’t help but worry at the potential troubles that may lay ahead for her son. But if only she knew to the extent of the trials to come… 

_ The Port  _

  
  


Startled awake by the jolting stop of the carriage, Johnathan smiled crookedly. “We’ve arrived already? Leave it up to a Queens purebred stallion to make the trip in half the time!” Leaping out of his seat, the young man peered out of the carriage, growing more excited as the salt in the air hit his skin. “Ahhh~ The fresh morning air by the sea, what could be better~” 

“Nobleman Johnathan!! Your grace!! Over here!!” A ship mate called from atop a nearby crate. He hopped as he waved, in an attempt to be noticeably among the usual chaotic scene of the port in the morning rush. 

Turning his head, Johnathan waved in acknowledgment and quickly made his way over to the man. He made sure to put his bag over his shoulder as he reached for the man's hand. “Nice to meet you sir! I assume this lovely vessel is the Gothica! She really is a thing of beauty.” He complimented enthusiastically. He couldn’t help but admire the dark wood and gold trimming of the ship's bow. He’d never seen such a grand sized passenger ship before, let alone imagine traveling in one. 

Chuckling the man shook his hand and climbed off the crate. “That she is, sir. Before I forget, I received news. Your fiancée has arrived already and is awaiting you on the ship. You’ll find your suite and office number onboard. We’ll be casting off in an hour or so. We’ve just a few more passengers to wait for.” 

His enthusiasm darkening a bit, Johnathan raised a hand up to his neck and rubbed it, “She is? Well, that changes things...But nonetheless, the trip shall still be grand, thank you sir!” With a pat on the back, Johnathan approached the boat and sighed, a bit annoyed at the thought of having to now care for an additional person. In truth he rather didn’t find the girl chosen to be his fiancée beautiful, or particularly interesting. He was hoping he could avoid her presence for his last adventure as a bachelor but alas, it was not so. He probably had his mother to thank for that, but that could wait for another day. As of now, he had travels to attend to. 

_ Lady Mila’s Suite _

  
  


“My lady, wouldn’t you like to explore the ship? I hear your fiancée is arriving soon.” Her governess chimed as she finished folding some gowns. Mila looked up from fiddling with her gloves “You’re right, Josie. I suppose I should sightsee all the ship has to offer before the ship sickness occurs. Please don’t pay mind to my nerves, you know the water makes me anxious. Oh, and the thought of my fiancée..” 

Josie softly giggled, “I hope you don’t mind me saying miss..but he is quite hadnsome..~” 

Blushing softly, Mila smiled and looked away, “It is alright, and yes..he is quite handsome..~ But…” with a soft sigh she looked back to her governess, “I truthfully don’t think he likes me very much..” 

With a small gasp, Josie rushed to her lady’s side, “Oh no, don’t say such things, miss! What is there not to like about you~? You’re beautiful, wealthy, curvy, and kind~ All beautiful things that make up a lady!” 

Stifling a laugh, Mila smiled once more, “You flatter me, Josie..~ Perhaps one day he’ll feel the same. But, it is not good to dwell, let us make our way to the deck, yes?” Gathering their things, the two walked side by side, the two young women making their way up to the ship's higher deck. They admired the beautiful crispness of the sea, It’s sparkling blue waters reflecting almost like mirrors in the sunlight. Squinting, Mila realized she accidentally left her hat behind. She apologized as she sent Josie back to the room to retrieve it for her. Leaving her alone on the deck, unaware of the eyes watching her. 

_ The Deck _

  
  


Humming softly, Mila laid her head on her hands as she enjoyed the morning breeze. She couldn’t think of a better place to be in that moment. 

“The sea is so beautiful…~” Mila remarked softly. 

“Mmm, but not as beautiful as you though.~.” A deep voice stated from her right. 

Slightly Startled, Mila looked up in alarm to see a tall man now standing beside her. He wore a dark burgundy velvet coat. His hair long and black, pulled back with a ribbon. He held an umbrella in one hand as he stared out into the sea. With a soft smile he chuckled and bowed slightly. 

“I apologize miss, that was rather rude of me to startle you. I am Count Armand of Romania.” He said as he gently took her hand and kissed it. 

Blushing, Mila giggled, “You definitely know how to make an entrance, my Count..~ To be fair, I do get lost in thought easily. I’m Lady Mila, daughter of the nobleman Onate. It is nice to meet you..~” 

Standing straight once more the count continued to hold her hand gently, “A Lady of Spain~? I should’ve guessed no differently..~ Tell me, what brings you on a passenger ship as this? The season for noble travel has yet to begin I’d imagine?” 

Mila giggled once again nervously, “Well, if I’m honest, it was not my choice to travel at this time necessarily...I am to meet my fiancé and follow where he goes. But, at risk of saying too much, I’m afraid to say I rather dread the idea of it…” 

Frowning slightly the count tilted his head, “Dread? Well that doesn’t sound quite pleasent...and neither does he...” 

Sighing softly, she leaned against the ship's railing. “It's not that he’s unpleasent necessarily...In all honesty, It’s more that he doesn’t care for me much. I can’t say I blame him...Alas I am not beautiful or have a perfect body shape or am that interesting in general. He’s a handsome young man, with the goddesses of the English courts fawning over him regularly. As children, he never even glanced in my direction, I feel bad for him truthfully…” 

With a stern brow and scoff, Mila shrank back slightly as the count bent down to be face to face with her. 

“Mmm….well... you're definitely not beautiful...because you are absolutely gorgeous..~ Like the ornate porcelain doll’s gifted to the princesses of the world...~ Not that interesting? Then how have I been entranced by our conversation for this long..~? You are very special, miss Mila…~ Please do not think otherwise, it would be a tragedy to do so.” He said as he gently moved a piece of hair from her face. Smiling, he returned to looking over the ship's bow and rested his hands upon his hips. 

“Well then~ With that sorted...I would like to meet this fiancé in question...” 

As he spoke, a loud laugh could be heard from the port below. As they both turned they saw Johnathan, conversing with the crew mates tending to the last minute duties, a misshapen pirate hat sat upon his head and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. With a soft groan, Mila turned away slightly, “That would be him..” 

“You mean the drunken jolly sailor down there...?” The count asked as he watched unamused. 

“Yes…” she replied embarrassed. 

“Well, then let us meet him for dinner shall we, my dear..~? I imagine dinner will be serving soon enough..~”

_ The Suite  _

  
  


Humming happily, Mila laughed and twirled about as she changed into a beautiful powder blue gown. She gently grabbed Josie’s hands as she spun, “Oh Josie, you should’ve seen him..~ He was so handsome and kind~! He even kissed my hand..~ I nearly felt my heart leap out of my chest!!” 

Josie laughed along as she gently fell into the love seat. “Oh my, Miss! I’m anxious to see this handsome Count now..~ Can you imagine the scandal..~? What would your family think? What would your fiance think?” She said as she looked nervously at Mila.

Sighing, Mila gently laid back onto the bed. “You may be right, Josie...It would be very scandalous...but..I don't know...I feel so safe in his presence...like I’ve known him for years. Is that strange? This feeling is something I haven’t had before..~” 

Tilting her head, Josie thought for a moment, “Well...maybe it's just gas..?”

Gasping, Mila threw a pillow at her, “Josie~~!! It is not gas!! I’m serious..~ I mean, what would the harm be in getting to know him a bit~? I mean, I wish to live a little~ I’m traveling as well, you know..~” 

Giggling, Josie hugged the pillow, “You’re not wrong, miss. You are on holiday just as Lord Johnathan is~ Well then, let's make you the most beautiful lady of the sea tonight. So you can blow the all the dinner guests away..~” 

_........ _


End file.
